


Mission Complete

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> Jake: Be Jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Complete

You know John’s a standup chum, but it doesn’t stop you from hating him. 

Or rather, you don’t hate  _him_. You just hate the situation. 

You try to tell yourself to be happy for your best bro. You haven’t seen him smile this much since, well,  _ever_. 

_You try not to think about what that does to your ego._  

But you can tolerate it, knowing that Dirk is smiling because of something John has said. It’s the kissing that makes your blood boil. 

Have they no shame? At sixteen, John is far too young to even consider playing a game of tonsil hockey with someone as forward and overwhelming as Dirk. Never mind the fact that sixteen is the exact age where you experienced your first kiss—with Dirk, for that matter, but that’s clearly not the point. 

You feel terrible for following Dirk, for sneaking your way behind him after he excused himself, almost  _immediately_ , after your strife. Speaking of strifes, you hate doing that with him now. He doesn’t pin your wrists down anymore, doesn’t crack one of his lame jokes to distract you, and he certainly doesn’t brush his lips against the back of your neck like he used to. Everything is serious and boring, like an old sport who grew up and lost his sense of adventure. 

Your eyes widen when John leans forward enough to force Dirk onto his back, planting kisses along his neck while grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulls it up. 

Dirk moans. You’ve always enjoyed the sound of him moaning, but it sounds foreign to your ears now that you’re not the cause of it. 

_You don’t realize you’ve balled your hands into fists until you feel the pinch of your nails digging into your palms._

You’re furious with Dirk for taking advantage of John. Sure, it may look like John is the more dominant fellow right now, but you know better. At least, that’s what you thought. It’s funny how watching John hold Dirk’s hands against the ground and drag his tongue across his navel has a way of putting things in perspective. 

“John,” Dirk breathes out and that’s when you decide enough is enough. You’ve let this go on for far too long and by golly you won’t stand for another second of it. 

You slip your phone from out of your jacket pocket, open up the settings menu, and proceed to press every blasted button you can. After a few seconds, you phone is set in some language you’ve never seen before and who knows what else. 

_And then you take a step forward._

“Oh, Jiminy Crickets! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything. I’ll just be going now. Yikes!”

_You’re starting to think you’re a terrible person._

“No, it’s cool, bro.” Dirk says and he sits up and yanks his shirt down. “What’d you need?”

“Well, uh, it’s just this bloody phone. It’s doing all sorts of crazy shenanigans. I just can’t figure out the damn thing.”

“Give it here. I’ll take a look at it.”

You walk over to Dirk and hand him the phone. You can feel John’s eyes on you, his annoyed stare boring into your very skin. You’d smirk if you weren’t worried about the risk of Dirk catching you, but… to hell with it. 

You smirk. 

Dirk doesn’t see you, but John does. 

“Say, Jake,” John says and he looks up at you and you almost feel guilty. He has those striking blue eyes and that innocent face. 

“What is it, sport?” You say, sounding so chipper that it almost makes you cringe. You also put plenty of emphasis on the ending word of that question. After all, you’re older and more mature than John.

_It is your duty as a man to keep him in his place._

“We never did get to do that scrums thing you talked about.”

“Ah, interested in a round of fisticuffs, my boy? Well, I’m sure I’m up for it while Dirk tackles that worthless phone.”

“Let’s do it.” John says and stands up. 

And as you turn your back to Dirk, both you and John miss the manipulative smirk on Dirk’s face of yet another mission completed. 


End file.
